Guardian Angel
by WriterofArt
Summary: Even as a child, Velvet was picked on for being a Faunus. But, she was able to smile again when she meets a special friend. A short fluff OS, enjoy.


**Guardian Angel**

By WoA, RWBY owned by RT and Monty Oum

Humming a sweet tune to herself, six year old Velvet walks home from school as she carries her backpack. Her ears bounce as she walks on the trail…

"I said hand it over!"

"NO!"

*Thwack* 

Velvet hides behind a tree, and peeks over. She sees a younger Cardin and his gang beating up another kid that seemed to be holding something.

Cardin puts his foot on the kid's head, "That Dust stone seems too good for the likes of you! Hand it over, or your face becomes a pancake!"

"It was given to me from my father, I'm not giving it away, especially to a scumbag like you!" The boy gritted,

Cardin grinned, "Have it your way."

Cardin's gang beats him more, Velvet looks away to see no more.

"Hmph, let's go guys. I'm getting bored already…" Cardin orders and the gang start to walk off.

Velvet looks over again, and sees the boy lying on the ground all bruised. She sighed in relief to see him starting to get up.

"Hey Cardin! Look what I found!"

Velvet yelps as she turns around, Cardin chuckles at the frightened Faunus.

"Seems like a little rabbit got lost… What's a freak like you doing here anyway?"

Velvet gulps, "I… Um… Uh…"

Cardin grabs her ears, "See these guys, they're real. She's such a freak!"

"Ow! Let go! Let go!" Velvet cries.

"Leave her alone, Cardin!" Velvet sees the boy run up to them.

The boy kicks him out of the way, and Cardin falls over.

Cardin wipes his face from dirt, "You little…"

Cardin notices a Dust stone necklace in front of him, "Just take it and leave…"

Cardin sees a distasteful look on the boy's face, and chuckles gleefully, "Glad we found some understandings, c'mon guys, let's go."

Velvet and the boy watch Cardin and his gang walk away as the boy held his stomach in pain.

"Are you alright?" Velvet asks in worry.

The boy grunted, "I'm fine… What about you?"

"I'm fine… But, your necklace…" Velvet points at the gang's direction.

The boy sighs, "I'll worry about that later… I'm Michael."

"I'm Velvet, nice to meet you!" Velvet smiles innocently.

The boy looks at his scrapes and bruises, "I better get home, I'm a complete mess…"

"Wait, come with me to my house. It's not too far, my mom can help you…" Velvet grabs Michael's wrist and leads the way.

A woman with rabbit ears washes the dishes, her ears twitch from hearing the door opening and closing.

"How was school, dear?" She calls out.

"It was fine. Mummy, where do you keep the bandages?"

The mother stops her washing and walks towards the doorway, "Why? Are you hurt?"

Velvet's mother gasps as she sees a human boy all covered in bruises and scrapes, "Don't worry, deary. Come this way, I'll clean you up in a jiffy."

In the kitchen, Michael sits on a stool while Velvet's mother places a bandage on his cheek. She also got an ice pack, and held it on his cheek.

"Just let it stay there, okay?" Michael nods, "Would you like some milk and cookies?"

Michael grins and nods happily, Velvet pushes another stool next to Michael and sits next to him.

"Does it still hurt?" Velvet looks at all the bandages covered on him.

"A little bit…" Michael gives a sad face.

Velvet's mother comes back with a plate of cookies and a few cups of milk, she notices the sad look on Michael's face.

"Does it still hurt, dear?"

Michael shakes his head no, "I wish I can get it back…"

Velvet's mother tilts her head, "Get what back?"

"Michael saved me from that nasty bully, Cardin Winchester. But, he gave up his dad's Dust necklace just to do it…" Velvet explained.

Velvet's mom exclaims and sets the glasses and plate on the table, "Enjoy the treats, I have to make a phone call…"

About a few minutes later, Velvet's mother goes back to the kitchen to see Velvet and Michael having a good time just talking to each other.

Velvet's mother walks up to Michael and kneels at his height, "I have to thank you for helping Velvet, she doesn't have much friends, and you helped her out by yourself."

She pats him on the head, Michael smiles cheerfully.

A knock on the door is heard, "I think I know who that is. Velvet, Michael. Come with me."

Velvet and Michael follow the adult Faunus to the door, it opens and it shows Cardin with an adult male.

"Mr. Winchester, we agreed that Cardin returns Michael's necklace and there will be no reports of the incident." Velvet's mother had a crossed face.

"Yeah, yeah…" Cardin's father knocks on his son's head, "Give it back, boy."

Cardin hands over Michael's necklace, Michael grabs it and puts it on gladly.

"And?" Cardin's father made him continue.

"I'm sorry…" Cardin grunted.

"Thank you, Cardin." Velvet's mother nods, "You should teach that boy how to behave."

"He may be rude at times…" The Winchesters start to walk away, "But animals never behave to the Human race…"

Velvet's mother scoffs at the man's racist comment, and shuts the door. Michael, Velvet, and her mother walk back to the kitchen.

Velvet's mother looks at Michael with a promising smile, "Michael, do you like being friends with Velvet?"

Michael nods, "Yes."

Velvet's mother smiles, "That's good. I'm glad you two met, you're like her little guardian angel. Be sure to always be her friend…"

Michael smiles widely, "Of course!"

Michael puts on his shoes as he heads out the door, "You can come visit any time, Michael."

Michael waves goodbye as both Velvet and her mother wave back.

A few weeks later, Velvet was saddened to hear Michael's family was moving away. Velvet looked outside, and saw a moving truck passing by. She quickly ran out the house, and chased it. From the truck, Michael saw Velvet running by.

"Don't forget about me!" Velvet cried as she kept running.

"I'll come back! I promise I will!" Michael waved.

Velvet's face was covered in tears, he mother ran towards her.

"Velvet! What on Earth are you-"

She suddenly found the young Faunus crying in her stomach, Velvet's mother sees the moving truck ahead. She gets down and carries her back home. Patting her back, hopefully calming her down…

…_**11 years later…**_

Velvet Scarlatina walks out of the cafeteria of Beacon frustrated, only to have team CRDL following her.

"What's wrong, freak? Can't take a joke?" Cardin laughs.

Velvet keeps walking away, then she bumps into somebody, "I'm sorry, sir…"

Velvet looks up to see a peculiar Dust stone necklace, "Don't worry about it, although, _he_ might be the problem here."

The young man stands in front of the Faunus and approaches the bully.

"You're defending a Faunus? You must be- Hey, wait… Do I know you?" Cardin looks at the young man's face.

The young man chuckles, "This might give a clue…"

He points at his necklace, making Cardin step back.

"Y-You're-" Cardin's words were interrupted by the young man's feathered blades at his neck, which were expanded from the young man's arm gauntlets.

"Now, be on your way. Or things will get messy…" Cardin grunted and he and his team walk off.

The young man faces the Faunus girl, "Heh, I guess I really am you're guardian angel. Hey, are you alright?"

He notices Velvet crying, she suddenly hugs him, surprising the man.

"I knew you'd come back!" Velvet dug her face in his chest.

"I promised, didn't I?" Michael chuckles.

End.


End file.
